My Mamma said
by loladoll31
Summary: in story


Ok So In the Words O f Pink Im not dead Just have been super busy. Between bieng a wife and full time college student all my time has vanished but well I'm back and this is my first Sora Riku fanfiction ever hope You enjoy it and the Title was inspred by an aqua song that caputers the sense of the story well enough of my ranting here is a plot summary.

Sora is your average high school student with not so average problems he's in love with a guy who was once his best friend but now is barely a shadow of who he once was and to add to it his boyfriend is The biggest bitch in school. If that wasnt bad enough his brother and friends are the local delinquints drive all of the adluts in destiny island up a wall. He wishes that things could be easy but life rarely is but with good friends and laughs it's worth living.

This is told from Sora's pov and contians lots of bad words so dont read if eaisly offendend contians boy on boy

* * *

**Food & Fight's don't mix well**

* * *

I sat in the cafeteria eating lunch at the usual table like I always did except no one had shown up yet not surprising considering my friends. They where the kind of people you told to

meet you at ten and they assumed you meant ten at night. So they rarely showed up on time for class or lunch. That's when Riku walked in he looked a mess. His normally perfectly

combed hair looked dereadful ,wich meant only one thing Marluxia and him had another fight, but of course Riku would tell me all about it just like he

always did. "Hey Sora" I simply smiled not uttering a word. "So he's upset again" and by that he meant the horrid thing he called his boyfriend, "That sucks" I replied not showing any

emotion on my face. "You bet it dose" he said in an exhausted tone, "so what was it this time?" I asked with no concern in my voice, when not knowing was killing me. "Something about

me not noticing his new highlights" Riku laughed a bit as he said this all I responded was oh but when what I meant was you fucking serious. We sat there in an oxward silence as I

ate my sandwich but yet there was so much I wanted to say. Like why the hell was he dating that narcissistic bitch? How could he put up with all of Marluxia's Bullshit and drama? Why

didn't he walk away? The most important question of the entire one that was burning inside me was, why couldn't he see that we were meant to be? But before I cracked and reviled all

these thoughts Zexion and Demyx showed up shifting the focus, thank god, I smiled and greeted them both as did Riku. "So how bad was the fight this time" asked Demyx "not too bad

"responded Riku. Which we all knew was total bullshit. "You shouldn't lie Riku" said Zexion in his usual quit being stupid tone, " what do you mean?"he said innocently when knowing very

well what Zexion meant . "What Zexy is trying to say is" said Demyx in a tone that I knew all too well it usually meant trouble "that we could hear you and Marluxia shouting clear on the

other side of the school.""Then why the fuck did you ask" Said Riku before getting up and storming off. "He gets more like Marluxia everyday" said Demyx without care and Zexion simply

nodded, you shouldn't do that I said in harsh tone. Both Zexion and Demyx rolled their eyes and started to eat their lunch, but before I could protest about them ignoring me I saw the

reason for their silence just over Demyx shoulder three figures headed our way. The three people I least wanted to see at that moment my brother Roxas, his boyfriend Axel and Axel's

older sister Lola. When they came to the table Axel and Lola each took seat next to me in an attempt not to allow me to leave much like Riku had done a few minutes earlier while Roxas sat

across the table next to Demyx giving me a cold stare. "Sora" he said in a deep voice my brother was not fond of Riku especially Riku being around me. What I said with equal harshness

directed towards him. At this point someone would have told us to calm down but all our friends knew that when it came to Riku it was best to seat back and watch the show. "Why the

hell was Riku here" said Roxas in much of the same tone Zexion had spoken to Riku earlier. He wanted to talk I answered in an uncaring tone, Roxas began To turn red this meant that

the time for talking was over let the yelling commence "WHAT THE FUCK SORA I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM !" He yelled at the top of his lungs he tried jump over the table and hit

me but then he was stopped by Axel holding him back. I hadn't even seen him leave my side Axel was one speedy fucker. "Come on Clam down let's get some lunch " he said and with

those words Roxas was calmed much like when a fierce lion is calmed by its trainer. He walked away with Axel to the lunch line leaving a room of stunned students. "It's your sophomore

year you think that they would be use to Roxas's little outbursts" This comment came from Lola. She was Senior this year and one hell of troublemaker she looked nothing like her brother

instead of having fire red hair like Axel she had light green hair and her skin was tanned to a copper shade while her brother's was pale as porcelain, the only thing they had in common

was there cat like emerald green eyes. Which made it super creepy when they both stared at you, most people avoid there gaze all together. "So Sora do you enjoy pissing your brother

off because I think he would have hit you this time if Ax hadn't intervened" she said as thou she speaking of the weather not my brother harming me. She made everything seem so

casual that's why I liked having her around. No I responded it's just Riku needs a friend more than ever. "Your too nice for your own good" said Zexion with Demyx and Lola silently

agreeing. I guess is all I said and looked down at my food realizing that there was no point in arguing when I knew they were right. I was a fool for caring and worst of all loving Riku but

love makes fools of us all. Roxas came back accompanied by Axel and Saix Axels best frienemy. Axel sat next to Roxas and Saix sat across from me. Demyx and Zexion had already left

they filled there empty seats. "Roxy don't you have something you want to tell your brother" said Axel That's when Roxas mumbled a Half assed apology which I assumed was directed at

me. "now was that so hard Roxy" said Axel while pinching my brothers cheeks causing Roxas to give him a death glare. We ate with little conversation from that point on until the bell

rang and we all headed to our perspective classes. To recap my lunch hour the love my life had had another fight with his boyfriend and stormed out on a count of my friends comments.

My brother had come an inch from hitting me and I was once again made to see what an idiot I was for loving a guy who was addicted to punishment at the hand of his bitch of a

boyfriend. Hopefully the rest of my day would be less eventful .


End file.
